Luke and Lorelai's Song
by SweetStairwellKisses
Summary: Song fics about Luke and Lorelia. Please, Please Review.
1. Me and You

_Disclaimer: I wished I owned Gilmore Girls, but some of us don't get so lucky. Oh and lyrics by Kenny Chesney (best song ever written)_

_Ordinary, no  
Really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
_

Far from ordinary, have you seen they way they look at each other.

Though all they've been through they have stayed by each other.

_Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you  
_

Both wondered why it took so long to get together, everybody knew they were meant to be.

_Like a perfect scene  
From a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
_

It is like watching a movie, the scene where girl falls deeply in love with the guy. It took eight years for their dreams to come true.

_Suited perfectly  
For eternity  
Me and you  
_

It was perfect Lorelai had everything she wanted. Luke was glad he didn't have to sit and watch her leave with another guy. Forever, they knew they would be together having it all.

_  
Everyday, I need you even more  
And the nighttime too  
There's no way I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to_

They both needed each other through the past years, building up to the love they have for each other today. Even if it was just a nighttime stop for a coffee fix. Not wanting to let go of each other. Lorelai always had Luke in the back of her mind even when she was going to marry Max. Rachel even could tell the connection between Luke and Lorelai.

_Everyday I live  
Try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above  
That we share this love  
Me and you_

Everyday Luke and Lorelai gave all they had to make it work. Luke never thought he would have stolen the heart of that blue-eyed girl; who drug his hope from guy to guy. He hoped she would really see him. Lorelai always saw him, he always flirted with her, but she never knew that intense spark in his eye was for her. I don't know about the stars helping out, but Luke knew that horoscope, that fit snuggly in his wallet, held all his answers.

_Everyday, I need you even more  
And the nighttime too  
There's no way I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to_

Ordinary, no  
Really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you

_Both had failed loves, but only a few people have what Lorelai and Luke have. Eight years of love for each other that's still brewing like Lorelai's coffee. Me and You!_

_Please read and review. I love getting good news it brightens my day. School is just keeping me busy, so if you do like it, I'll try to post more song fanfics up. _

_Ashley  
_


	2. My Best Friend

Luke was closing up one night, he never really listened to music much, but he turned on the radio. As soon as he did country music popped up, it was Tim McGraw. Luke liked his music enough so he kept it on. When he heard the lyrics he couldn't help but think of Lorelai.

_I never had no one that I could count on_

_  
I've been that down so many times_

_  
I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchiin'_

_  
Til you walked into my life_

_  
It was a feelin' I'd never known_

_  
And for the first time I didn't feel alone_

I don't really have anyone to count on; I was tired of hurting about my dad and searching for my life path. Then Lorelai walked into the diner that one day, and I have never felt as safe as I did. She gave me this indescribable feeling. Right then I knew I wanted her.

_  
You're more than a lover_

_  
There could never be another_

_  
To make me feel the way you do_

_  
Oh we just get closer_

_  
I fall in love all over_

_  
Every time I look at you_

_  
I don't know where I'd be_

_  
Without you here with me_

_  
Life with you makes perfect sense_

_  
You're my best friend_

_  
You're my best friend_

_  
_Now we've been together for awhile, its so crazy how things change. I married Nicole and stayed with Rachel for awhile, but none could put that feeling back in me like Lorelai could. We could be anywhere, and I fall in love with her again. When she looks her worse she still looks beautiful. Sometime I don't know where I'd be. My life is better with Lorelai in it. She supports me with everything, always lending a hand. She's my best friend.

_  
You stand by me you believe in me_

_  
Like nobody ever has_

_  
When my world goes crazy_

_  
You're right there to save me_

_  
You make me see how much I have_

_  
And I still tremble when we touch_

_  
And oh the look in your eyes_

_  
When we make love_

She has always stood by me all the time; she believed that I could help Jess. When things weren't always right with Jess, she always calmed me down when I was about to blow it. She keeps me safe from Taylor at town meetings. That's one thing she doesn't have the gift to protect me from him. She always shows me the better in everything. Man Tim does tell it like it is, that first kiss, or hug sent chills down my back. Just a touch from Lorelai is enough to melt my heart._  
_

_  
You're more than a lover_

_  
There could never be another_

_  
To make me feel the way you do_

_  
Oh we just get closer_

_  
I fall in love all over_

_  
Every time I look at you_

_  
And I don't know where I'd be_

_  
Without you here with me_

_  
Life with you makes perfect sense_

_  
You're my best friend_

_  
You're my best friend_

_  
You're more than a lover_

_  
There could never be another_

_  
To make me feel the way you do_

_  
And oh we just get closer_

_  
I fall in love all over_

_  
Every time I look at you_

_  
And I don't know where I'd be_

_  
Without you here with me_

_  
Life with you makes perfect sense_

_  
You're my best friend_

_  
You're my best friend_

_  
You're my best friend_

I'll always love her. She is going to be my best friend forever, Lorelai is the only one that completes me, she has that gift. No one else makes me feel like this, according to her I'm Mr. Grump. She doesn't know that she sends me through the roof, so Mr. Grump is a crazy name to call me, remember that Lorelai.


	3. Blue Eyes

**Authors Note-**I hope you like, if you do hit me a review please. Oh and if you have a song that reminds you of Lorelai and Luke send me it and I'll write a fic about it.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Gilmore Girls; if I did Logan would be mine. Sorry Rory!

**BLUE EYES**

**Please don't turn your blue eyes my way anymore  
Can't you see the damage that you do?  
**_I can't believe Lorelai taunts me like this, she just glances at me with her little flirty smile and it just melts me._

**Every time you look my way I worry  
That you just might see I'm so in love with you.**

_Can she see me looking so deep into her? I'm scared to just stare at her too long. I wonder if she even knows that I love her._

**But my heart burns for you the most and I'm afraid it shows**

**So please don't turn your blue eyes my way anymore  
Cause you just might see I'm so in love with you.**

_My heart does burn for her ever time she sets one foot into the diner. I just she never looks my way, because I might slip up and tell her._

**Something there seems to dare me to try  
But the cost of just the thought is much too high**

_My heart takes charge and the rest of me dares too cross that line, but I rethink about looking. If I told her and she didn't feel the same it would crush me._

**So please don't turn your blue eyes my way anymore  
Cause you just might see I'm so in love with you.  
Cause you just might see I'm so in love with you.**

_So Lorelai, don't turn you blue eyes my way anymore. A small part of me hopes you do catch me staring at you, cause you just might see I'm so in love with you._


	4. A little more time

_Luke's POV_

Disclaimer- Don't own the GG, wish I did though.

Can this be true?   
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
And you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle

_She has changed my life; I was so used to being a hermit. Now I worry when she is out with another guy, or I'm worried when she has a problem that I know she can handle. I never once cared about someone, until I met her. She gives the word love a new feeling. When she is right here with me, it is definitely a miracle. It took me five guys to get where I'm at. _

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent  
A little more time  
On you

_Her presence is peaceful; she lightens the room when she walks in. Looking in her eyes is dangerous, I never know if I'll ever conscious again. She captures me completely. She was unlike an other woman I have met, so I know that God must have spent a little more time on her. _

In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came into this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified

_She does surpasses everybody, she has that specialness about her only she contains. She did break the mold; she is strong, caring, and just beautiful. She is one of a kind, she is strong willed and she always put everyone else first. How did I ever live with out knowing her for so many years, only if I would have met her sooner? In eight years, it goes by to quickly. Her smile is so radiant and is so unique She has heart of a child, she is always laughing about something, and she loves acting like a kid. She doesn't know when she cracks a joke or she banters with me, or even calls me Lukey, she leaves me speechless and mesmerized. _

Never thought that love could feel like this  
And you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle.

_I'll never forget the day she kissed me; it was the test run of the inn. We just fought about her and Jason supposedly being together. She told me they weren't and I just went off a limb and kissed her. It was the best moment ever; I got to kiss the women I had been dreaming of for 8 years. It wasn't what I expected it to be. Miracles happen._


End file.
